El porqué
by Schala S
Summary: En un futuro como ese, es casi imposible creer en el amor, la paz, la libertad. La felicidad. Una niña se pregunta si es posible ser feliz pese a estar rodeada de tanta oscuridad. Trunks, su esperanza y su valentía, intentan convencerla de que sí. Para lograr nuestros sueños debemos perseverar. Fic parte del Dragon Ball 30th Anniversary Project.


_**Disclaimer**_: Akira Toriyama, **GRACIAS** por ser el creador de _Dragon Ball._

Gracias por dotar a esta obra del más maravilloso _significado_.

* * *

><p>Fic parte del <em>DB 30th Anniversary Project<em>.

* * *

><p><strong>EL PORQUÉ<strong>

* * *

><p>—una verdad—<p>

* * *

><p><strong>«Sólo quería hacer felices a los niños». <strong>

(Akira Toriyama)

* * *

><p>La música suena y todo está bien, y de pronto no. Cuando la música se interrumpe, se produce en los presentes un fenómeno que, aunque bien conocido, nunca podrá convertirse en rutina. Bien saben qué significa ese silencio.<p>

—Interrumpimos para dar la última información sobre los androides —dice la voz de la radio, la voz de un hombre que, evidentemente, está nervioso, cansado, devastado—. Lo destruyen todo... ¡Lo que queda de la Capital del Sur arde en llamas! ¡No salgan de sus hogares, cuiden de sus vidas...!

Ella. La niña tiene once años. Vive en el subsuelo de un viejo edificio de oficinas de la Capital del Oeste, junto a su papá, su mamá y tres familias más. Son las siete de la tarde de un martes y todos están en «casa», si es que a ese precario refugio se le puede llamar así. Están sentados en torno a una mesa de madera que su papá y los papás de las otras familias encontraron una mañana al explorar las ruinas de la capital. Cada silla que rodea la mesa es de un juego de sillas distinto, así como los vasos de los que los niños beben leche, así como las tazas de las que las mamás beben café, así como las marcas de los cigarros que fuman los papás. Cada pieza de juego de cosas que poseen no se parece en nada a las demás; todo es diferencia en ese refugio, entre esas tres familias; todo menos una cosa.

El sentir.

Cuando el periodista pronuncia esas palabras, las de siempre, la niña, que está sentada en una silla de madera, entre la silla de hierro y la de plástico, hace algo que siempre se prohíbe hacer, observar a cada miembro del refugio y notar en ellos todo cuanto siente ella. Lo hace: mira cada rostro, el de las mujeres, el de los hombres, el de los niños; todos los rostros exhiben el mismo sentir, ese que no tiene nombre pero que, evidentemente, es la fusión de una serie de sentires bien definidos: tristeza, impotencia, coraje, asco. Resignación. El periodista avanza, reitera la información; las caras pronuncian el sentir único que reúne a los demás. La niña ve cómo caen lágrimas, cómo se fruncen los ceños, cómo se arrugan las bocas, cómo tiemblan los cuerpos. Al llegar a su mamá y su papá, el corazón se le retuerce. Se sujeta el pecho para contenerlo, para que no estalle en mil pedazos. Su papá golpea la pared y grita una grosería; su mamá seca cada lágrima que se le cae. La niña se levanta de sopetón y todos la observan.

—Voy… al baño —susurra.

Al decirlo, el sentir que engloba los demás vuelve a adueñarse de cada uno de ellos, incluso de su mamá y su papá. Va al baño sosteniéndose aún el pecho, sobándoselo como para intentar consolarlo (tonterías, tonterías), pero al llegar a la puerta no hace nada. Gira: apunta al cuarto donde duermen las mujeres, entra y dispara directamente hacia su rincón. Revuelve sus cosas, toma su tesoro y asoma al ambiente donde está la mesa por última vez. Mira sin que nadie la note a cada uno de los miembros del refugio; mira a su mamá y su papá. El corazón parece luchar por dispararse de su cuerpo al contemplar a sus progenitores; ella golpea el centro de su pecho para contenerlo. Se le corta la respiración, asoman las lágrimas y ya nada queda por hacer.

Cuando se quiere dar cuenta ya está afuera. Es invierno y anochece alrededor de las seis y treinta. Siendo las siete y cuarto, la oscuridad es total. Se aprieta el pecho con las dos manos y respira agitada, rebalsada de una adrenalina que no tiene idea de dónde le salió. Mira a un lado, mira al otro y le suena la situación. ¿De dónde? El cielo está nublado y la niña se dice que seguramente lloverá. Qué adecuada la lluvia en un día tan triste como ese, como todos.

Este es sólo un día más en el infierno.

Corre. Dispara hacia el sur pensando que es el norte y sintiendo que es el oeste. Corre desbocada, como si la vida dependiera de hacerlo. Ya lo vivió, esto es un _déjà vu_. «No importaba nada, nada más que correr». ¿Cuántas veces corrió por su vida, cuántas endemoniadas veces considerando su corta edad? Demasiadas. Porque _ellos_ siempre «están cosidos» a su sombra, «están clavados» en sus miedos. _Ellos_, los de siempre.

Esos _hijos de puta_.

Corre tanto que pierde la noción del espacio y del tiempo. No sabe dónde está, qué día es, qué diferencia ese día a un día del futuro, de dentro de cinco años, de dentro de diez. Se siente, también, en el pasado, porque vivir en el infierno significa vivir dentro de una rueda, y girar, y girar, y vivir siempre lo mismo, todos los días igual. Pero no, porque la niña, hoy, se siente más desolada que nunca. Es que no entiende, ¡no lo comprende! A sus once años, se pregunta por qué tiene que ser este su destino. ¿Qué hicimos para merecer esto? ¡¿Por qué a mí, por qué a nosotros, por qué a mamá y papá, por qué a mi familia?! ¿Acaso no dicen siempre los adultos que debemos ser buenos para que las personas sean buenas en recompensa? ¡Nosotros lo somos! Y ninguna recompensa obtenemos. Ninguna, se dijo; ninguna, salvo estos escombros, esta tristeza y muerte y destrucción. Ha llegado al punto de la locura, al hartazgo supremo: ya no soporta más vivir así.

Corre como si escapar fuera posible. ¡Qué tonta se siente en el fondo de su ser! Corre por horas, literalmente, hasta tropezar por el cansancio y la oscuridad que nada le permite divisar. La noche ha llegado a su punto culmine y ella ya no logra distinguir las formas del entorno. ¿Dónde está? Se aprieta la rodilla que se raspó al tropezar y se arrastra hacia las ruinas de una antigua construcción. El cartel que adorna la puerta tapeada dice algo de «Candy House»; probablemente fue una tienda de dulces. Ella no conoce tales lugares, pero su papá y su mamá se los describieron alguna vez: ibas y comprabas una bolsa de caramelos y tus padres te retaban por comer esas porquerías. Te destrozaban los dientes y había que ir al doctor de dientes para que te curara. ¡Pero qué poca culpa daba comerse esos dulces tan ricos!

No puede imaginar algo así, tan sencillo, tan tierno.

Se sienta y lucha minutos enteros con su respiración. Lleva días así, triste; lo ocurrido sólo ha incrementado lo que ya estaba alojado en su corazón. Por supuesto, ella no se percata del tiempo, de la anomalía; no es consciente de por qué la tristeza parece haberse instalado en su pecho hasta provocarle ese asqueroso dolor. Sólo sabe que se siente triste y que ya no puede pensar en nada más y que el motivo de su tristeza tiene dos nombres, uno Dieciocho y otro Diecisiete.

Los diablos cibernéticos, los androides.

¿Hasta cuándo?

La historia reciente dice que viven bajo el yugo de los androides hace veinte años. Veinte. Es decir que la niña no conoce la vida como se supone que debería ser, aquella lejana era de paz y libertad que, veinte años después, ha pasado a convertirse en una leyenda, un mito, un cuento ficticio inventado por los adultos para consolar a los más jóvenes. Ella no logra creer que un mundo hermoso y feliz sea posible. ¡Feliz! Feliz con personas libres de hacer lo que quieran, sin maldad, sin muerte, sin saqueos, sin delincuencia. Sin la muerte de pie en cada esquina, esperando.

Tonteras. ¡Mienten! Tiene que ser mentira, se dice; ese mundo que describen de seguro jamás existió. ¿Cómo creerles a mamá y papá? Yo soy buena, yo me esfuerzo, yo intento hacer lo mejor por ellos, por mí misma y por todas las personas. Ayudo en lo que puedo, intento dar lo mejor de mí… ¿Por qué, entonces, tengo que vivir así, aquí, en un mundo tan triste y oscuro?

¿Por qué no tenemos una oportunidad?

Se acurruca en la puerta del viejo local de dulces. Se abraza a sus rodillas y se mece. Las noches son frías y las calles oscuras, como su cabello negro. No ve nada pero sabe qué la rodea; ¿para qué necesitamos mirar si ya sabemos qué vamos a encontrar? Prefiere estar así, ajena a las ruinas que atestiguan la masacre que hubo y que habrá, que no distingue de día ni de año. Al pensarlo, el mundo se burla de ella cuando las nubes del cielo se disipan: la luna llena cae de lleno sobre ella y le permite observar el afectado entorno: escombros, escombros y más escombros. Destrucción, muerte, desolación.

Justo lo que late en su pecho.

Extrae del bolsillo de su gastado pantalón azul de algodón su más preciado tesoro, ese que había tomado de su rincón antes de marcharse. Lo mira, lo acaricia y las lágrimas corren solas, sin que ella sea consciente de que lo hacen. Al mirar su pequeño peluche, que emula una linda tortuguita de ojos saltones, recuerda a su mamá y su papá, a las lecciones que los dos le han dado desde pequeñita. Ellos siempre repiten el mismo discurso: hay que resistir. Es complicado, las cosas no son fáciles, hijita, pero pase lo que pase tienes que resistir. Aun cuando el mundo jamás sea como debería ser, no hay que dejarse vencer por nada ni por nadie.

Hay que _creer_.

Sin dejar de mirar el peluche, sin dejar de acariciarlo ni tampoco de llorar, siente cómo una fuerte desesperación se apodera de ella. Se dice que sus padres mienten, que no hay manera, que creyendo jamás ha logrado nada. ¿Para qué nos esforzamos, si todo, en este mundo, es imposible? Si sales al exterior, _ellos_ pueden matarte. Si te esfuerzas en algo, _ellos_ pueden quitártelo. Si amas a alguien, _ellos_ pueden borrarlo del mundo. _Ellos_ pueden hacer que todo desaparezca, que cualquier esfuerzo no valga la pena, que tu pecho te duela de una forma sencillamente insoportable. ¡Duele! Duele ver que mamá y papá se esfuerzan para nada cuando ayudan a la gente de los refugios, cuando se sacrifican por los demás, cuando se matan por conseguirnos ropa y alimento; duele que nuestras vidas no cambien, que todo sea igual de desolador, que todo cuanto hacemos sea en vano.

¿Y para qué me voy a esforzar yo, entonces? Si las cosas siempre serán así.

Si este es el _único_ mundo que existe.

Deshecha, el llanto en el momento más vehemente, mira tan fijo la tortuguita de peluche que se siente desconectada de la realidad. Sollozando, deja caer su cabeza, choca la frente contra el peluche, chilla. La rodea la desolación de cada día, está sola, está vacía, vaciada «por completo». No siente ganas, fuerzas. No siente nada más que la oscuridad. Sólo sabe que quiere irse, que quiere abrazar fuerte, muy fuerte a su papá y su mamá y luego irse para siempre. ¡Y no más interrupciones en la radio! ¡Y no más locutores con voz quebrada! Porque lo que sucede en torno a ella le duele, porque la tristeza le duele, porque la quietud le duele. No hay manera de escapar, todos están estancados en un pasillo sin principio ni final… ¡Estamos atrapados! ¡No hay salida!

—¡YA NO PUEDO MÁS!

Siente cómo el frío la abraza. De su cuerpo se drena todo sentir menos el dolor que la aplasta y que no parece tener intenciones de aplacarse, de esfumarse. No soporta más esa realidad. Quiere ir a _otro_ lugar, a un lugar donde las cosas sean diferentes. Quiere ir a un lugar donde le permitan lo que _ellos_ no le permiten: soñar.

Quiere creer, en el fondo de su ser lo quiere aún. Pero no tiene más energías para hacerlo, ni siquiera para intentarlo.

—¡Ya no vale la pena…!

Porque es mentira, se dice: ¡mienten! Papá y mamá mienten. Ser bueno no soluciona nada, ser amable tampoco, ayudar a la gente tampoco. Los felices son _ellos_, los que me hacen daño, los que lastiman todo aquello en lo que creo, los que dominan este maldito mundo. Los que me matan todos los días un poco más.

Y quiero que ganen.

No quiero sentir nada más.

Apoya el peluche sobre sus rodillas, se abraza a sus piernas como si se aferrara a la vida misma. Chilla más, vocifera su dolor, empapa con lágrimas el peluche que tanta compañía le ha hecho, desde que su papá se lo obsequió a los cuatro años. Ya ni el peluche le da ánimo: ni el significado que ese peluche representa le permite _creer_. «Nada de cordura, nada de amor… Nada».

Sólo quiere desaparecer.

Pasa una hora, quizá dos, tal vez tres o cuatro. Lleva horas allí, llorando con todas sus fuerzas en medio de la noche. No siente capacidad para nada más que para llorar, que para quedarse allí y que suceda lo que deba suceder: androides, rayo de energía y adiós a todos. Aprieta los párpados al pensar en esa palabra, «adiós». Nada desea más en el mundo que la falta de deseo, que decir «adiós» y el sufrimiento se detenga al fin. Al otro lado, se dice, seguramente hay una oportunidad. Silencio, la nada: ¡ya no sentir más! Quiero la nada, quiero irme, quiero que lo poco que me importa, mamá y papá, me dejen de importar. Así todo se terminará y no tendré remordimiento alguno. Porque si no existo el corazón no me dolerá.

—Ya no habrá nada más…

Se sume en su propio mundo. Llorar contra sus brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados es como sumirse en una realidad propia. El problema es que el mundo propio es una copia del original: sigue viviendo en el infierno. No hay salida; la oscuridad no sólo la rodea sino que además la llena. La oscuridad es lo único que existe.

Puede correr, sí, pero sin importar cuánto corra, la muerte seguirá de pie ante ella, aferrada la muerte a las manos de Diecisiete y Dieciocho. _Ellos _sonreirán y ya no habrá nada en su interior, porque no habrá interior, porque no habrá _nada_ por llenar.

Llorar, hacerlo toda la noche y hasta la mañana. Está dispuesta a quedarse allí y esperar. Es hora de decir «adiós».

¿O no?

A veces, el destino juega sus cartas en momentos que parecen tardíos; momentos que demuestran ser exactos algún tiempo después. Ella acaba de rendirse y a diez metros de ella alguien la observa sin que siquiera lo sospeche. Es que cuando algo está por ocurrir no somos conscientes de ello; cuando la vida está a punto de cambiar no hay manera de saberlo. Pero el destino es sabio. De existir, lo es.

Quien la observa siente que la niña es un espejo. La ve a ella y se ve a sí mismo. ¡Así, en un segundo! Contemplándola, piensa: ¿cuántas veces? Escuchar de un ataque en la radio, llegar justo después de que _ellos _se marchen y encontrar ruinas y ruinas y nada más. Ver un peluche sepultado en polvo y saber que la niña a la que de seguro perteneció ya no existe. Sujetarlo y llorar. Llorar en las ruinas, llorar hasta gastar las lágrimas, hasta secar los ojos.

Contemplándola, él se contempla a sí mismo, de niño. Contemplándola, se _siente _ella. Sabe que muchos sentirían lo mismo de estar en su situación, que sentirían el llanto vehemente de la niña como propio. Por eso, por la empatía que ella acaba de inspirarle, se acerca. Camina despacio y, paso a paso, la escucha un poco mejor, y ella se le vuelve más y más él. Al llegar, no necesita que ella le hable, que le explique lo que le sucede; él lo sabe. Sabe que ella llora porque no le cree a nadie, porque el dolor es insoportable y rendirse es menester. ¿Cómo no entender ese llanto? Si son hijos del mundo en el que viven, hijos que no creen en lo que sus padres relatan del pasado, que no creen posible el final, que no portan ninguna fortaleza, que no conocen el significado de la paz, que no creen en la existencia de la salvación. En un mundo desolador, las esperanzas mueren cada día, cada vez más rápido.

Y ese es el error, se dice.

Perder la esperanza _siempre _es un error.

Se para ante la niña y la contempla, los ojos de él empatía pura, no ojos; es la empatía quien mira a la pequeña. Por el sentir-espejo. Y ella lo nota.

Ella... Una sombra la cubre como una manta en medio de la noche. ¿Serán _ellos_? Aprieta los ojos al pensarlo: llegó la hora, se dice. La sombra, sin embargo, parece contagiar con un misterioso calor su cuerpo. El frío se va, no las lágrimas y la desesperación. Abre los ojos y levanta la vista, borrosa por el llanto, y a un metro de ella, justo delante de ella, vislumbra gracias a la luz de la luna unas botas que parecen naranjas, de pie quien las porta sobre los escombros de la tienda. Incómoda, asustada, convaleciente y negada a todo y todos, la niña levanta la mirada milímetro a milímetro, lentamente. Pantalones grises, musculosa negra, abrigo azul, vendas en cada mano y en la frente y en el cuello, un rostro bello, un cabello lila, unos ojos hipnóticos por causa del azul que ostentan. La niña se hace hacia atrás. Se sonroja.

Qué hermoso es el muchacho que está parado ante ella.

Qué mirada triste tiene, también.

«Como yo…».

—¿Quién…? —pregunta aguantando las lágrimas, secándose la nariz con la manga de su abrigo. Disimular, a tremendas alturas, no tiene sentido; ella necesita disimular.

Algo en ella, sin que ella se dé cuenta, quiere ser fuerte y resistir. Por eso y por nada más es que, once años después, sigue de pie.

El extraño le sonríe, y la sonrisa, a ella, le parece curiosa. ¿Por qué sonríes?, se pregunta; ¿acaso no ves lo que nos rodea? ¿Acaso no eres consciente de lo que nos pasa?

¿Por qué, aun cuando estamos en la oscuridad, eres capaz de sonreír?

Amaga con decir algo que finalmente no dice. El muchacho la mira en detalle. Ve las lágrimas, ve la tristeza, ve el temblor y la resignación. Cada sentir de la niña parece una luz, titilando hacia el fondo del abismo, aguantando. Cuánta gente, se dice él, ha visto así: que siente esto mismo, que cede, que se deja vencer. Asimismo, piensa en él, en lo que él siente al respecto: cuántas veces me he visto así, cuántas veces escapé del refugio para llorar, sin miedo de que _ellos _me hicieran trizas. Cuántas veces me quise rendir.

Y no.

Entiende que ella espera su respuesta; se dispone a decir lo que debe decir:

—Mi nombre es Trunks, pequeña. ¿Y tú?

Ella aprieta más el peluche; él nota el gesto y frunce el ceño. Ella está como él estuvo alguna vez, desolada, enceguecida y con los oídos tapados. Resignada. Siente, él, empatía especial por aquellos jóvenes que se ven en esta situación. Así como ella, muchos otros niños, adolescentes, se encuentran en lo mismo, creyendo que no existe la paz, que no existe la libertad, que no existe la salvación.

Que la esperanza nunca existirá.

—Yo soy… —Y la niña dice su nombre.

—Qué bonito.

Ella amaga sonreír. ¡Qué timbre de voz tan tierno el de ese muchacho! Entonces, ella hace memoria. Trunks, le dijo. ¿De dónde le suena el nombre…?

—¡Ah! —exclama. Ha recordado—. ¡Eres ese chico que pelea con los androides! ¡La gente habla de ti en los refugios de la ciudad! Papá me habló de ti, buscan víveres en el mismo lugar.

Él se sonroja y deja de mirarla. Ella también se sonroja, pero por lo bonito que le parece él al avergonzarse así. Se produce un silencio. La niña se siente entusiasmada por estar ante uno de los pocos seres que se atreve a enfrentar a los androides, uno de los pocos héroes anónimos que tiene el mundo en el que viven. No obstante, el entusiasmo se le esfuma en medio segundo: ¿para qué lucha con ellos? ¡Si nunca los va a derrotar!

Miente. Si cree que puede derrotarlos, miente al igual que papá y mamá.

El muchacho estudia las lágrimas que decoran el rostro de la niña. La empatía le late en el corazón.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? —le pregunta Trunks repentinamente, borrado el rojo de su rostro, mas no la empatía que brota de su corazón.

La niña refunfuña. Siente la pregunta como una suerte de invasión. No desea responder. Es _su _problema. Es _su _desaparición.

Es _su_ «adiós».

—Mamá dice que no debo hablar con extraños.

Trunks se apena. Ella lo mira de reojo cuando él se rasca la nuca, gesto heredado de alguien que ya no está.

—Tu mamá tiene razón —dice. El rojo ha retornado—. Pero es medianoche y no es bueno que andes sola por aquí. Es peligroso.

La niña baja la mirada.

—Ya no tiene importancia... —farfulla. Suena más triste de lo que desea demostrar ante un desconocido—. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí tan tarde?

Rojo. Trunks se mira las vendas de las manos. Esboza una sonrisa débil, irónica. Lo mismo que tú, le responde en su fuero interno.

—Doy un paseo…

La niña se ríe. ¿Pasear? ¿Acaso la toma por tonta? ¡No tiene sentido! «Pasear» cuando hay dos lunáticos sueltos. No siente miedo de él, porque quien se resigna no le teme a nada; siente rechazo hacia él porque le da la impresión de que se burla de ella, como _ellos_, como sus padres al asegurarle que la paz existe y alguna vez vivieron en el seno de ella, abrazados a la libertad. Todos se burlan, ¡todos! Y está cansada.

—¿Esperas que crea…?

Y se calla.

Trunks está serio y la mira de soslayo. En sus ojos, ella ve lo mismo que en el primer contacto, tristeza. Repasa lo que pensó hace un minuto, «"pasear" cuando hay dos lunáticos sueltos». ¿Y ella? ¿Acaso ella…? ¿Y él?

¿Acaso él…?

Mira las vendas y, nerviosa, ata los cabos: él es quien pelea con los androides y está «paseando» a medianoche, su mirada triste como la mía.

—¿Te derrotaron? —indaga la niña.

Él sonríe, de nuevo. Sus párpados caen medio centímetro, dándole más acentuación a la tristeza que cargan sus pupilas. Trunks se sienta junto a ella denotando el esfuerzo que le exige moverse, se abraza a una de sus rodillas, aprieta los párpados por el dolor que le recorre la espalda y mira el cielo. Se ve cansado.

Como ella, justo como ella.

—Me lanzaron contra un viejo edificio y me desmayé. La pelea no duró ni dos minutos; hoy no tenían ganas de _divertirse_ conmigo. Mi madre me encontró rápido. Debería estar en la enfermería ahora mismo…

—Pero…

—Pero no soportaba estar encerrado, no hoy. Salí a caminar para despejarme.

—Ah…

No, no como ella.

Silencio. La niña lo observa de tanto en tanto. Ese muchacho, Trunks, parece meditar sobre algo. De hecho, lo hace: Trunks piensa en la niña que tiene al lado, en cómo la escuchó llorar cuando caminaba bajo la luna con el único fin de despejarse, de borrar de su mente las risas de Diecisiete y Dieciocho, de no pensar en cómo, cuando cayó veinte metros y se estampó en el piso, los androides lo habían pisoteado sin parar de reír. «Nunca nos vas a derrotar, niño». «Sólo eres basura, tan basura que te dejamos vivo nada más que para que nos entretengas de tanto en tanto». Y risas y pisotones de esos que siempre le daban en el rostro y en el pecho.

_Hijos de puta_.

—Te escuché llorar. Discúlpame, por favor —dice Trunks de repente.

La sonrojada ahora es la niña. Ella abre la boca. Toca sus lágrimas y se lamenta por no haber notado que incluso mientras intercambiaba aquellas cortas palabras con él continuaba llorando. Sujeta el peluchito entre sus manos y lo abraza, como si en vez de once tuviera tres años. Mira la tortuga y las lágrimas fluyen de nuevo. Ya no puede más. No tiene fuerzas para creer, pero algo en su interior se niega a rendirse.

¿Qué?

—Yo… —susurra.

Trunks gira hacia ella y la niña nota las ojeras de él. Se nota que Trunks es joven, que no pasa los dieciocho años, pero algo en su rostro parece muy adulto. ¿Es el sufrimiento? ¿Es la angustia? ¿Qué es?

¿Ella refleja, acaso, lo mismo que él?

—Me recuerdas a mí mismo cuando era niño —exclama Trunks.

—¿Eh…?

La niña se siente en una suerte de sueño. ¿Quién es este desconocido y por qué logra que ella fije su atención en él? ¿Por qué le habla, por qué le permite interrumpir su «adiós»? La niña se paraliza; ya no es capaz de decir nada más, ni una sola palabra. Sólo brota de ella una pregunta:

—¿Por qué?

Ella toma aire y lo larga abruptamente. Sabe que está llorando de nuevo. Aprieta el peluche por enésima vez antes de que Trunks tome la palabra. Antes de hacerlo, él le sonríe, y ella descubre que es la sonrisa el motivo por el cual ese muchacho consigue que ella lo escuche.

Porque él, aun cuando están en el centro del infierno, sin salida, consigue sonreír.

—Cuando era niño, me escapaba de mi casa en medio de la noche, o a la tarde, o a la mañana; no importaba. Me escapaba cuando ya no podía respirar, cuando los androides atacaban y masacraban un pueblo entero en cuestión de minutos. Corría por las ruinas de la ciudad y frenaba en alguna parte y lloraba con todas mis fuerzas, como si no hubiera un mañana.

»Recuerdo que cuando lo hacía, me decía a mí mismo cosas como «¿de qué sirve seguir luchando?», «¿de qué sirve estar vivo?». No entendía a las personas que me rodeaban, sobre todo a mi madre y a mi maestro. Ellos eran un misterio para mí: siempre parecían tener fuerzas, estar dotados de un algo que los llenaba de convicción. Pero… ¿Convicción de qué? Tardé años en entenderlo.

»Ellos tenían esperanza.

—¿Esperanza? —pregunta la niña. Llora como loca y no lo nota, justo como al principio.

—Sí —afirma Trunks—. Mi mamá y mi maestro siempre han tenido esperanza, han creído en la posibilidad de destruir a los androides.

»Pero yo no lo entendía.

»Recuerdo que, una tarde, anunciaron en la radio que los androides estaban cerca de aquí. Fui; llegué tarde. Encontré un conejo de peluche en el piso, lo estrujé contra mí y lloré, como siempre. Cuando mi maestro llegó, le pregunté lo mismo que todos nos preguntamos: ¡¿por qué?! ¿Qué ganan _ellos_ con hacernos un mal? ¿Qué obtienen? ¿Qué beneficios sacan de esta matanza sin fin?

»¿Se puede tener satisfacción a partir del sufrimiento ajeno?

»Ya no soportaba ver tristeza en cada rostro de cada persona que me cruzaba. Sentía humillación, una muy pesada y muy insoportable que coartaba todo en mí, que me anulaba de todos los modos en los que se puede anular a un ser humano. Decidido a no quedarme quieto, pedí a mi maestro que me diera el entrenamiento más duro posible. Quería hacerme fuerte y derrotarlos, destrozarlos para vengar la muerte de tantas personas…

»Entrené, peleé con _ellos_ una y otra vez. Desafortunadamente, mi maestro murió un tiempo después. Su muerte apagó algo en mí…

»Ya no sonreía, nunca. Mamá dice que estuve años sin sonreír. ¡Años! Es demasiado… Pero no podía, ¿sabes? No había manera de sonreír, no después de la muerte de mi héroe, de mi maestro. Con él muerto, la esperanza no era más que un sentir utópico: era algo imposible de sentir.

»Fui a pelear con _ellos_ cada vez, así como hoy también fui. Nunca me acerqué a la posibilidad de derrotarlos; cada batalla era peor que la anterior y lo sigue siendo. Me lanzan al suelo, me insultan, me humillan sin dejar de golpearme. Me han roto los huesos mil veces, me han rebajado física y emocionalmente…

—Pero ahora… —interrumpe la niña. Llora más al notar que los ojos de él brillan en la oscuridad—. Tú…, tú sonríes.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?

Dime cómo, piensa la niña; dímelo sin mentirme, por favor. Dime cuál es la verdad de toda esta situación.

Dime que mamá y papá no me mienten.

Dime que hay una manera de sobrevivir.

—Por mi madre.

Al escucharlo, la niña aprieta el peluche.

—¿Por qué tu mamá?

¿Con mentiras, con inventos? ¿Te ha mentido y por eso sonríes, porque vives dentro de una mentira de adultos?

—Mamá nunca se ha dado por vencida. —Trunks no la mira; mira la luna. La contempla con tal vehemencia que el satélite parece ser su mundo, su amor, su ideal—. Ella, durante años, trabajó en algo de lo cual no puedo hablarle a nadie. Yo siempre le dije lo mismo…

* * *

><p>—¡Es imposible, mamá…! ¡No viajaré en el tiempo, eso jamás sucederá! ¡Seguiré entrenando y lo haré por mí mismo! ¡No será necesario viajar…!<p>

* * *

><p>—Pero ella me cerró la boca.<p>

»Un día, consiguió terminar con aquello que tantos años le costó, que tanto esfuerzo le demandó. Yo estaba escéptico, porque cuando creces en un mundo como este, todo lo bueno que te puedan decir de la vida parece una broma de mal gusto. «Felicidad», «paz», «libertad», «salvación»… ¿Qué es todo eso?

¿Qué es?, se pregunta, a llanto vivo, la niña que lo vislumbra sin parpadear.

—Funcionó. Aquello en lo que mamá tanto trabajó funcionó. Antes de que supiéramos si lo hacía o no, elegí creer en ella, porque los ojos de mi madre siempre han tenido ese brillo especial.

¿El brillo que ella le capta a él?

—Me juré, por primera vez en mi vida, que intentaría tener esperanza. Me lo juré escribiendo esa palabra en un lugar muy especial, como un rezo simbólico que me hacía a mí mismo para creer. Funcionó y mamá me cerró la boca.

»Nunca fui tan feliz de que lo hiciera.

»Gracias a lo que hizo mamá, gracias a sus años de dedicación y esfuerzo, entendí que era eso, esperanza por poder vivir algún día en un lugar mejor, lo que hacía brillar sus ojos de manera tan única, tan especial. Ella se había esforzado demasiado y sus esfuerzos habían rendido frutos: ¡logró algo que parecía imposible! Tan imposible como parece derrotarlos a _ellos_…

»Desde ese día, pude volver a sonreír. Quizá no se entienda, quizá parezca increíble, pero ver cómo mamá lograba algo tan impresionante con puro esfuerzo y dedicación me dio fuerzas para luchar.

»El ejemplo de mi madre y mi maestro, cómo los dos creyeron siempre en que un mundo mejor es posible, me han dado la convicción que siempre me faltó.

»Quizá, cuando era más pequeño, yo sólo deseaba venganza. Ahora, sólo quiero derrotarlos por un motivo…

—¿Cuál?

—Borrar la tristeza de las personas.

Se miran. Él acaricia su cabeza como si ella fuera su hermana, su prima, una amiguita de la infancia. Él la acaricia como si se acariciara a sí mismo de niño, en aquellos tiempos de no creer en nada más que en la desolación. Aún es de noche, son pasadas la una de la mañana y el cansancio se hace notar en los dos, incluso en el rostro puro de la niña, ahora hinchado no sólo por el sueño sino que sobre todo por el llanto que aún profiere. Nota en él el brillo que él mismo describe en la mirada de su madre; ¡existe! Él siente esperanza…

¿Ella puede sentirla también?

Lo abraza. La niña se hunde en el pecho del extraño que le habla de tantos utópicos sentires, que ha llegado a su vida como una suerte de mago, enviado desde el más allá por una fuerza superior. Chilla todo cuanto le duele: ¡no le creo nada ni a mamá ni a papá! ¡Todo es una mierda! ¡Todo me duele! ¡Ya no soporto sufrir! ¡Ya no soporto estar atrapada en este camino sin principio ni final! ¡Quiero escapar! ¡Quiero vivir! ¡Quiero una oportunidad!

Ya no quiero que me humillen.

Quiero ser feliz.

—Siempre he sido buena… ¡Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para mamá y papá! ¡Quiero ayudarlos en todo lo que pueda y que ellos dos sean capaces de sonreír! ¡Quiero verlos sonreír! ¡Quiero que seamos felices! ¡Quiero que estén orgullosos de mí, de mi esfuerzo, de la ayuda que pueda brindarles con mi esfuerzo!

Trunks acaricia su cabeza, sonriente. Dice lo que, sabe, es cierto:

—Ellos están orgullosos de ti.

—¡No pueden estarlo! ¡Estoy aquí llorando como una tonta en vez de estar junto a los dos! ¡Estoy siendo débil! ¡Estoy rindiéndome! ¡Estoy pensando cosas horribles, Trunks!

—No te rindas entonces, pequeña. No les des el gusto a _ellos_…

—A los androides…

—A cualquier persona que quiera dañarte alguna vez: nunca le des el gusto a la gente que sólo desee destruirte. Porque, cuando _ellos_ no estén aquí, habrá otros _ellos_, como ya los hay: esos saqueadores, esos asesinos, esos delincuentes que invaden la ciudad; la gente que se aprovecha de la bondad de otros en pos de un beneficio propio. Esa gente siempre existirá.

»No tenemos que permitir que _ellos_ nos derroten, eso es lo que yo creo. Tenemos que ser fuertes y resistir.

—Tenemos que tener esperanza —dice la niña, mirándolo a los ojos.

Trunks asiente.

—La esperanza para creernos capaces de cualquier cosa, para ser capaces de luchar por nuestra felicidad.

La niña sonríe por primera vez. Trunks la mira enternecido. Ahora, ella pareciera haberlo alcanzado: ya no es él de niño; es él ahora, a los dieciocho años, ese Trunks que, gracias a la máquina del tiempo de su madre, no sólo ha sido capaz de cumplir aquel sueño silencioso que tantos años ha dormido en su interior, el de conocer a su orgulloso padre, Vegeta; también será capaz de, dentro de muy poco tiempo, retornar al pasado para ayudar a Gokuh y los demás, para ayudarse a sí mismo, para ayudar a las personas de la otra línea temporal.

Para ayudar a su padre a sobrevivir, así como para darle a su otro yo el padre que él jamás pudo tener.

Por eso «_hope!_», por eso aprender de su madre a creer en la posibilidad de darle a su tiempo, este en el que está ahora, un futuro más justo, más prometedor. No es tonto; sabe que las cosas jamás serán perfectas, mas siempre que la oscuridad llegue, intentará ser fuerte y vencer todo aquello que lo frena desde siempre: el miedo, la falta de confianza en sí mismo que tanto ha marcado su vida. Intentará dejar atrás la humillación que lo ahorca cada vez que recuerda la existencia de _ellos_, de esos malditos androides que tanto daño han causado al mundo.

Intentará, con la esperanza como bandera, resistir.

Intentará ser feliz.

Y espera que ella también lo haga. Lo desea con todo su corazón.

—Gracias… —susurra la niña de pronto.

—Gracias a ti.

—No, a ti…, Trunks…

Porque él le acaba de abrir los ojos.

¿Qué gana con llorar, con maldecir, con encerrarse en la oscuridad? ¿Qué gana rindiéndose, más que darle el placer a _ellos_, a esos _hijos de puta_ que la humillan con su mera existencia? Lo único que obtendrá será herir de muerte a sus padres. ¡Y no! ¡No lo hará! Continuará ayudándolos en lo que pueda, apoyándolos en las buenas y en las malas, cooperando por el bienestar de los tres. Aún no cree en la existencia de la paz, la felicidad, la salvación, pero sí cree en la esperanza que sus padres sienten. Porque sí: ese brillo descripto por Trunks lo ha visto en su papá y su mamá. En los momentos más dolorosos, en los límites de la cordura, los ha visto brillar a los dos por igual.

Si la mamá de Trunks pudo hacer algo imposible, entonces mamá y papá también pueden, se dice; si ellos me dicen que esto puede terminar, que la paz y la libertad pueden retornar a nuestras vidas porque efectivamente existen, entonces creeré.

Si se puede conseguir la felicidad, entonces lucharé por ella junto a los dos.

Y aunque siempre me duela lo que _ellos_ nos han hecho…

Y aunque me lleve años, décadas superar todo este dolor…

—Lo voy a intentar… —dice.

Tener esperanza, creer en papá y mamá.

Creer en mí, en mi propia fortaleza.

Y quizá, algún día…

—¡Hija! —grita una voz. Luego grita un nombre, su nombre—. ¡¿Mi reinita, dónde estás?!

Es su papá.

Unas luces se divisan: son dos linternas, una de su mamá y otra de su papá. Aparecen tras unos escombros y los alumbran tanto a ella como a Trunks. Tanto la niña como el adolescente se ponen de pie. La niña mira a Trunks por última vez. Ha llegado la hora de despedirse.

—Sin importar lo que suceda —susurra ella. Sus padres corren a su encuentro—… sonreiré.

—Hazlo —pide Trunks.

Después, lo obvio: abrazos, besos, retos: ¡¿dónde estabas?! ¡Casi nos matas del susto! Explicaciones: me perdí, lo siento. ¡Lo siento tanto…! Agradecimientos al muchacho del que toda la Capital del Oeste y parte del planeta Tierra habla, el único que se le enfrenta a los androides. Y la niña se aferra fuerte, muy fuerte a sus padres.

Y no dice «adiós», jamás.

—Hasta luego —susurra antes de la separación al muchacho de ojos azules.

Trunks asiente. La sonrisa parece tatuada a sus rostros. Y es idéntica.

—Hasta luego, linda.

Porque son idénticos, los dos lo son.

La promesa ha sido silenciosa; está clavada al corazón de los dos. _Ellos_ siempre existirán; hoy son los androides, mañana serán otra cosa, tomarán otra forma aquellos seres que nada obtienen de la crueldad que ejecutan y que tanto gozan de aquello que lastima al otro. Siempre van a existir, como Trunks se lo dijo a la niña. No obstante, ella está segura de que, siempre que recuerde aquella sorpresiva enseñanza dada en medio de la noche, en medio de la oscuridad, venida de la nada misma, podrá ser capaz de sentir esto que siente, esto que tanto atesora…

La esperanza.

Las fuerzas.

Y en lo alto del cielo, el anhelo que hará latir pronto su corazón. El camino a la felicidad perpetua del ser.

Siempre que recuerde a Trunks, ella será capaz de recordarse a sí misma a los once años, llorando en la oscuridad, aferrada a su peluche como si tuviera tres. Se recordará incapaz de creer, y creerá.

Será capaz de resistir.

Y resistirá.

¿Y será?

* * *

><p><strong>F I N<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota Final<strong>_

_Hola. Ante todo, gracias por llegar hasta acá. Evocando los viejos tiempos, aprovechando que mañana tengo franco del trabajo, subo este fic desvelada, como cuando escribía _Pecados en la Sangre_ y lo actualizaba a cualquier hora, sin dormir, sin más fuerzas que las que la pasión me daba. _

_Heme aquí, a las 3 de la mañana. Hola a los noctámbulos (?). _

_Quiero aclarar que no soy partidaria del futuro descripto por el especial _Un futuro diferente_; estoy más de acuerdo con el futuro desolador del manga y del capítulo 139 de DBZ. Por eso los escombros y los refugios, porque me niego a creer en que la gente sea capaz de ir al parque de diversiones con dos asesinos sueltos. Es un criterio personal que siempre aplico al escribir en línea Mirai. _

_No tengo mucho más para aclarar: esto es, ni más ni menos, lo que significa _Dragon Ball_ para mí. En este 30 aniversario (cumplido el último 20 de noviembre), entendí que el único homenaje posible tenía que ser uno que le dijera a _Dragon Ball_ cuánto le agradezco existir, cuánto le debo y cuánto me enseñó. Este fue mi «gracias» hecho historia, un «gracias» protagonizado por el que, como todos acá saben, es mi personaje favorito. Todos los personajes de la serie encierran un concepto muy fuerte, pero como pasa con cualquier historia de ficción, siempre hay uno que resalta, ese con el cual nos identificamos. Tengo motivos de sobra para ser fanática de Mirai Trunks: él es el que me representa dentro de DB. Y lo amo por, simbólicamente, darme siempre un motivo para soñar, para sonreír, para mantener en alto la esperanza. _

_Es mi «gracias» a él. _

_Escuché muchas canciones mientras lo escribía, pero sólo voy a mencionar una, la más importante: _The lone warrior_, cantada por Trunks en persona (!). Es hermosa y en Kanzenshuu hay traducción al inglés. Se las recomiendo. =) _

_Quiero dedicarle este fic a una queridísima fan de la serie, __**Maggie Briefs**__, que siempre tiene una palabra de aliento y cariño. Sos hermosa, Maggie. Gracias por todo lo que bien sabés. Gracias por encender en mi cabeza esta idea con motivo del 30 aniversario de DB. ¡Gracias por amar tanto esta serie! _

_Y nada… Gracias a Uds., los del otro lado de la pantalla, por casi doce años de lectura y comprensión. Gracias por dejarme compartir con Uds. lo que siento por esta serie tan mágica y especial, tan única. Gracias por permitirme amarla junto a Uds. _

_Gracias por estar ahí, del otro lado._

_Y gracias _Dragon Ball_. Gracias totales por existir. _

* * *

><p><em>Dragon Ball<em> © Akira Toriyama


End file.
